


MiChaeng//All I Want For Christmas Is You

by evanescence9799



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescence9799/pseuds/evanescence9799
Summary: *圣诞节甜饼 灵感来源圣诞节当天南发的ins*摸鱼速打 难吃预警





	MiChaeng//All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> *圣诞节甜饼 灵感来源圣诞节当天南发的ins  
> *摸鱼速打 难吃预警

　　平安夜的早晨，名井南在枕边发现了来自孙彩瑛的圣诞礼物。

　　从外观上看没什么特别之处，一块圣诞树饼干和一封信，简洁的信封上除了一句“Merry Christmas”以外，还画着草莓、亨氏番茄酱和一顶帽子。

　　帽子吗？

　　看来她是真的很喜欢呢。

　　

　　当时孙彩瑛收到名井南那份没有名头的礼物，戴上便不肯摘下，在待机室里到处炫耀，兴奋得像个小孩子，好半天才回到仍然专心编织的名井南身边喊她一起自拍，拍完就静静地在一旁看着她。

　　“姐姐接下来也会送给其他成员吧？”

　　“嗯。介意？”

　　“不会。”

　　孙彩瑛回答得果断干脆，不是在敷衍，说罢低头摆弄手机，发出一条Ins：

　　「南姐姐给我织了可爱的帽子，让我过一个温暖的冬天，谢谢。」

　　

　　“南。”

　　“欸？”

　　林娜琏的声音把名井南唤回现实，她的手上也是孙彩瑛送的圣诞礼物，配置都是一模一样。林娜琏愣了愣，忽然凑近盯着名井南手里的东西观察了好久，有些疑惑地嘀咕：“怎么好像和我的差不多啊？”

　　“当然啊，大家的都是一样的吧。”

　　“怎么会？你和彩瑛可是……”

　　明白林娜琏的疑惑，名井南了然地笑了笑。

　　“姐姐想多了哦，彩彩可不会在这种事情上偏心我。”

　　…………

　　这话也没什么毛病可是听着就像秀恩爱是怎么回事？

　　“行……”

　　无言以对，林娜琏无奈地退出了房间。

　　

　　名井南看完了信，把它仔细沿折痕叠好塞回信封，放在了枕头下。顺势躺倒在床上，她一手抱住了自己床上的某只企鹅玩偶，另一只手摸到枕边的手机，点开了SNS，发送语音信息。

　　“Oh I just want you for my own

　　More than you could ever know

　　Make my wish come true

　　Baby all I want for Christmas is you.”

　　唱完就害羞的某人火速把自己的脑袋藏进了被窝，躲着偷笑了好一会儿才慢慢探出头来，明明这里只有她一个人。

　　会不会唱得不好听啊？她会喜欢吗？她不会在后台外放吧？晚上她回来会是什么反应啊？天呐完全冷静不下来啊啊啊……

　　名井南花了好长时间才克制住自己的心情，只是嘴角暂时还扬着下不来。思来想去，她还是再次摸出那封信，和饼干一同举起来拍了一张认证照。

　　「草莓Santa也来到我这里了！谢谢～哈哈。」

　　

 

　　「又是一年圣诞了！

　　之前几年虽然也有和姐姐一起过，但现在开始突然想要有一些改变。

　　可不可以从今年起，姐姐把往后的圣诞愿望都交给我来实现呢？不是盲目自信，我总是觉得姐姐的愿望我都有能力满足呢！ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

　　嗯，作为姐姐心爱的人，我就代替姐姐答应我这个请求了。

　　那么请问我心爱的人，你今年的愿望是什么呢？」

 

 

END.


End file.
